Shingeki Dai 11 Sedai No! (ATTACK OF THE 11TH GENERATION!)
by iheartanime178
Summary: In the 11th generation, EVERYTHING CHANGES! A new boss similar to Tsuna, Vongola with new flames like Night, Snow, and Wind, epic acrobalenos, Varia becomes more genius than LOUD!, Shimon, the same, new, scary Vongola groups and a new family with LIGHTS INSTEAD OF FLAMES! Also a war between all mafia families! They're not like the tenth, but the 11th must complete the generation.
1. Tsuna's Death,Appearance of the 11th Gen

Warning: This is just the Prologue (the actually story will come out later, once we get all the roles done). :)

* * *

"'Come on Kyoko-Chan, push. I know you can do it. Onii-san Kyoko needs you in here with her!' With that scream Kyoko gave birth to you Oleg." Tsuna told his son. "Dad I know that you wanted to tell me this but why? I mean you aren't dying are you?" Oleg asked without remorse .Tsuna looked kindly into his son's eyes and said, "No son I'm not but soon you will take up the family business." Oleg looked confused and asked although already knowing the answer. "What is the family business that I will take up?" Tsuna looked at his son and almost as if transforming into another person said quietly, "The first rule is to never ask that question and the second rule is do not become arrogant or prideful."Oleg slouched away from his father and said, "If you won't tell me I'll as my Uncles." As he watched his son walk away Tsuna couldn't help but think to himself 'If only they all were your real uncles and if only I could live a little bit longer I would have told you the truth like I told your mother. I hope you understand son.'

In the next room over Oleg hears his Uncles talking about the 10th boss dying and when he hears his Uncle Hibari tell the other to quiet down because there was an eavesdropper or he would bite the to death everyone instantly shuts up. Oleg thinks, 'How could Aunt Chrome fall in love with that?' Then as he walks into the room he feels as though he enters a freezer as he looks around he sees his uncle Lambo on the phone with his aunt I-Pin, his uncles Hibari, Dino, Gokudera, and Yamamoto trying to fight. Secretly he has his money on Hibari. In order to break the tension and command attention he asks his uncles, all of them, "What is the family business?" They all look scared when Gokudera gets an SOS text from Tsuna he turns to the others and says, "The boss needs to see us," then turning to his nephew he looks at him and says, "Stay here we will be right back and tell you later."

Oleg listens as he hears his uncles running to the next room and shout, "DAMN IT, it's too late. Wait what is this? Oh it's a letter to Oleg." He walks up to the wall and listens to them discuss who is going to go over there and give it to him and he hears Gokudera say, "Why are we even discussing this if he is going to take over the family business he should know what happened in fact I think it's time we stepped down and let the kids take over. Bring them all we are too old for this anyway Hibari call Chrome and have her bring Tomoharu and Platinum over also contact the Shimon family maybe Enma can bring everyone else over. I can call Shitt P. and bring Ruby over, Yamamoto go get Phyre from Kendo, Stupid cow call I-Pin and bring Emerald over, Turf Top go get your daughter. Oh Hibari tell Enma to bring over Momoe I want to test something." Then Oleg scrambles away from the wall as Gokudera comes to bring him over and call Shitt P. to tell her to bring over Ruby. All Oleg could think was sweet I get to see my cousins and Momoe.

After about an hour everyone is in one room I-Pin is crying because Lambo told her what happened. After about twenty minutes Enma and Gokudera came into to the room and called all of Enma's family out and Gokudera called all of Oleg's Uncles and his Aunt Chrome out. 10 minutes later Gokudera called all the children in and told them, "Sit down and shut up." It took them about 5 minutes to stop shuffling around and even less time to assess the situation and the children know that this meeting was serious.

"Listen, Oleg asked what the family business is but before that we have some bad news… Tsuna died today at 3:43 pm. He was talking to Oleg and after Oleg left he suffered from a mild heart attack sending me a text telling me he was having chest pains, but by the time Hibari, Dino, Lambo, Yamamoto, and I got there it was too late. Now to answer Oleg's question we use the term family business in a very loose way. Oleg your dad was the 10th Vongola boss and when he had you he knew that you would be his successor, we aren't your aunts and uncles by blood. We were your father's guardians and our children will be yours. Also The Shimon Family has agreed to a merger of our two families and instead of 7 guardians you will have 13 all of the Shimon children and your 6 cousins. You ALL will have to go to the School of the Mafioso and meet potential allies also you, Oleg as the New boss will have to scout out people that stand up to the Vongola Independent Assassination Squad's standards they must have Varia quality work. Now any questions?"

After looking around, Oleg raises his hand and says, "How do you know what guardian everyone is?" Everyone looked at Oleg and Yamamoto smiled and said, "That's just what we were going to get to everyone stand up and take these." As he opened his hand the Children saw the items that their parents wore and as Oleg looked closely at the ring his father wore he felt a pang of guilt for not ever once having a civil conversation with his father. As soon as he heard that he saw his Uncle Chaos walk in and say, "Remorse is for the weak. That is one thing that I had to drill into your fathers head early Oleg and as your new home tutor for the life of a Mafioso prepare." The Juudaime's guardians looked at each other with a small sense of fear but with relieved looks on their faces when they heard Chaos's voice and Gokudera said, "Reborn-sama I'm glad you got the message." Chaos looked at Gokudera then to the other guardians and said, "Dame no Tsuna was a great boss and you all served him well, but now we must step down for the next generation to take over but do not forget your duty as members of the Vongola Family to fight as a Mafioso and die as a Mafioso." Then he looked to Oleg, Ruby, Phyre, Emerald, Topaz, Tomoharu, Platinum, Momoe, and the Shimon children and said, "What are all of you doing take the Vongola Gear and try to light a flame if you fail at one take it and pass it on except Oleg you will be a sky flame like your father. Ruby you might be able to light all of them if you are like your father but the one you feel that you light the easiest will be your Vongola Gear."

Everyone took the Vongola Gear and lit them on their first try. This is who got what gear Oleg got Tsuna's sky gear, Ruby got the Storm Belt, Topaz got the sun bangle, Tomoharu got the Mist ear rings, Platinum got the Cloud bracelet, Phyre got the Rain necklace, and Emerald got the Lightening Helmet. The Shimon family got the Earth flame rings and asked if Talbot could upgrade them to Shimon gear.

"If you can find the old man and ask him and if you have the resolve you will be able to." Gokudera said. When Chaos stepped out to pay his respects to Tsuna, Oleg noticed and followed but Chaos sensed him and said, "You suck at hiding your presence Oleg." Oleg was shocked but quickly regained his composer and said, "I haven't paid my respects to my dad." Chaos looked at Oleg sincerely and said, "You are just like Dame No Tsuna, but that is a good thing, the sincerity is what made him such a tough and loyal Boss."

Oleg was shocked that Chaos regarded his father so highly and thought to himself, "Wow I wonder if Uncle Reborn would regard me as highly as he does dad?" Chaos looked at Oleg and did something that Oleg has never seen; Chaos looked at Oleg and gave a sly little smile, one that only Chaos's partner Leon would have understood but after Chaos's Arcobaleno curse was lifted Leon lost his ability to morph essentially dying.


	2. Enemy of Varia and Queen of Vongola

Chapter 1

"Well here we are Oleg, I hope you enjoy this is now your home." As Gokudera said this Oleg Looked at his cousin and thought 'What am I gonna do if I don't like it? I could run maybe go stay with Haru.' and as he thought that she looks over at him and he quickly averts his eyes and as he does he hears her say "undicesimo capo I will protect you with my life." As Oleg looks at her he sees Shitt P. and Gokudera smile and mouth "that's my girl." All Oleg heard for the past week from his cousins- not his guardians was that they would risk their lives for them and as Oleg thought about it he thought that all of his new guardians were not shocked when they were told they were to be his guardians… in fact they looked excited.

When Oleg stopped thinking and took in his surroundings he was supprised at how beautiful the mansion was in fact it was in a beautiful location when he asked where they were Gokudera said at his private estate he also said that Hibari had modeled everyones estate to look like Namimori. When Oleg heard that he felt another twig of guilt and pain he knew that Namimori was his dad's hometown and it is where he fought so desperate to protect, even when he travled ten years into the future. Oleg looked as though he was about to cry when Ruby, Gokudera, and Shitt P. looked at him and hugged him and said in unison "It's OK Oleg we all miss Tsuna too," and as they said that Oleg knew that he could always ask his aunt and uncle questions about his father.

* * *

**Fiore Headquarters **(at an abandoned mansion) (when you see a word that is bold, it means it's switch to another part/setting of someone else) Lol this part is actually written by me, not the creator. So I hope you like it.

"Nikki-sama," announced Mizu Suzuki, the rain guardian, to the sky boss of Fiore "I heard Vongola is finally back."

Nikki Fiore, boss of the Vongola Fiore and enemy of Varia, looked at her with wide eyes. She was siting down on a swivel chair, reading the Venice newspaper which shows a huge article of Fiore's victory from a mafia battle against Vincitore, a Vongola family that does advance crimes like stealing money from really famous companies and houses. Vincitore went to jail as usual and Fiore received 10 million dollars from the mayor of Italy. She slapped the newspaper to a random table hardly and stood up in front of Mizu.

"What do you mean Vongola is back," she yelled furiously. "That's impossible. The 10th boss just died and they're already forming an 11th generation family? This is just fucking MESSED UP!"

"Calm down, Nikki-chi," spoke a high-pitched voice, shadowed far away, but somewhere in the boss's room. "You're always a furious, naughty kitty when something mafia related happens."

The shadow appeared to Nikki and it was the wind guardian, Lily. She brushed her fluffy, blonde hair and poked on Nikki's nose hardly with her right pointing finger. Nikki grabbed it and threw it to her eyes. She looked away, ready to get fired like a rocket. (mean she's getting really pissed).

"ITAAAIIIIIIIE," wailed Lily, with kawaii, baby eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Nikki faced her with a angry tomato face. She glared at her intensely. So she began to fist punch on her until someone grabbed her hand sternly.

"Nikki, stop it," yelled Naoto, the mist guardian, letting go of her hand. "A boss like you shouldn't be mentally mean and immature. You should know that by now. Man, it feels like I'm always the boss and not you whenever you get yourself into trouble."

Nikki sighed and looked at her guardians. Maybe she is a mentally angered cat that needed to calm down and mature up. Maybe she doesn't deserved to be boss of Fiore anyways, even though she created it and became boss for 3 years. Then, she remembered a memory about 5 years ago, when she was trained by her old sensei, Xanxus. He always yelled at her when she gets many techniques and practices wrong and said that she was pathetic. But hey, that's how she influenced her anger issues.

_"What are you doing idiot," Xanxus screamed at 13 year old Nikki. "You're not even controlling the flames correctly. It's too high and you're going to burn yourself to death!"_

_"I'm trying to, you old man," she cried back. "But these stupid flames won't stop burning bigger!"_

_She wanted to face palm to her past and yelled at herself that she was a huge idiot, but that made her feel even worse. Then she remembered about her childhood rival who also trained with her, Ellsworth Kingsley. She knew him as an arrogant jerk that always think he's the best._

5 years ago in the Training Field (a field used for tests and duels), during a huge battle test between two students, Nikki and Ellsworth.

_"Nice try, Fiore," Ellsworth smirked cooly, as he dodged from flying shurikens from Nikki. "But I know all your directions of your shurikens and abilities!"_

_The shurikens fell down on the ground and their sky flames vanished away. Nikki ran to get them, but a sharp iron swung her thoroughly, not hardly, and she flew down to the outside of the field painfully. Few scrapes and huge cuts appeared from her arms and legs. But she didn't felt unconscious and the pain was just a scratch to her._

_Why didn't he slice me hardly with his sword or punch and kick me like an asshole. Is he going easy on me or is that how he fights? She tried to stand up, but that was when a dreary pain hit her and her eyes grew tired and sleepy. She moved like a deadly zombie, finding her shurikens. But once her eyes went pitch black, the battle was all gone and she knew she failed on the test._

_The next day, she found herself on a light hospital bed and noticed a sleeping Ellsworth, laying straight down on the bed while sitting down on a chair. She blushed madly and punched him on the face. Once Ellsworth was awake, they started arguing like an old married couple and throw fists at each other._

Present

She never knew why Ellsworth slept on her bed and how she was at the hospital, but there were times when Ellsworth saved her from troubles she'd been through. It was really embarrassing, but she always have this strange feeling of being relief and warm. Whatever, she thought. I don't want to think about my past and never interest about Ellsworth! PFFT!

She walked to the door of the room and sighed once more.

"Are you ok, Nikki-sama?" cried Mizu.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. "Just heading to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Ok?" Mizu said, with a confused feeling.

Nikki opened the door and shut the door softly. Loud footsteps appeared and ran off.

"I don't she's ok," uttered Naoto. "I think she was pretty upset about the 11th family. Well, I gotta go, Austin kept having nightmares so I have to accompany him."

Austin was a little boy that Naoto took care of. None of the Fiore members knew their relationship, but it was like sibling love. Austin is very sweet, but he's shy and barely speaks often, unless if someone wants to ask him. **(My words, not the characters)**

Naoto left, leaving Mizu and Lily alone in the room. A silence appeared between them, without any sounds. Then Lily walked quickly to Mizu with a "mean girl" face.

"Look," she yelled sternly, but not loud. "Just because you're the right hand, that doesn't mean you have to follow Nikki all the time. It makes you sound weak and gullible, that you are going to get fooled by enemies easily."

"But it's my duty to be obedient to Nikki as right hand," shouted Mizu. "She saved my life and I should thanked her as a right hand. Well maybe I am weak and gullible, but that doesn't make me the way I was before. I became stronger and happier after I became her right hand and part of the family. It's like we're all powerful, like sisters. Without them and you, I would easily die to hell."

Tears dripped down her cheeks and she smiled.

"Whatever," she sighed with a grin. "You don't have to give me that lecture of yours. You're already a great guardian, but that doesn't mean you have to be obedient to Nikki all the time. As right hand, you should at least help her at all times, especially when she's in a bad or sad mood, like earlier. Just forget about depending her and think about yourself and how you believe about what's right and wrong. But, Psycho makes a better right hand than you."

Psycho is the new lightning acrobaleno after Verde and the lightning guardian of Fiore. He/she is very unemotional, like a robot, but he/she is cool and calm. But there's a big chance that he/she is a female cyborg, yet it has a male, robotic voice.

"But Psycho doesn't even care about Nikki." Mizu sobbed.

No reply about Psycho appeared to Lily, but an uneasy voice came to her mouth.

"I heard and believe that the 11th family and some of Varia are attending the Mafia academy, and Nikki is going to used you and Tesari for the lowerclass and me and Zero-X for the upperclass."

"But why?" asked Mizu.

But Lily already left before she asked.

* * *

Hi, assistant creator, Higami here. There are more guardians in Fiore like the Snow, Cloud, Storm, Sun guardians, but they will appear or be heard very soon in the story. Tesari is the cloud guardian of Fiore and Zero-X is the Night guardian. Varia will appear very soon as well as other fanmade families. The title is also called "Queen of Vongola" because Nikki is as powerful as most bosses and Fiore is a Queen like group. If u have any questions, message me.


End file.
